Life
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: If Aiko discovered her compassionate and protective sister's short life span before the events of Blood Drive. One-shot. Warning: Spoilers to Blood Drive.


**AN: A relationship that I felt needed a little more exploring. Both characters grew on me at astonishing speed. One again Corpse Party worked its magic in getting me easily emotionally invested with it's characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kuon!"

"Hmm?" The startled white-haired older sibling turned her head from the stove, towards her approaching infuriated sister. "Is something the matter, Aiko?" She asked warmly, noting with curiosity the annoyed expression on her younger sibling's face.

"Don't play innocent with me, Kuon." Aiko snapped, upon halting nearby, purple eyes reflecting irritation at the soft and gentle nature Kuon always displayed, no matter how mad or annoyed Aiko was. "You have some explaining to do!"

"...I do?" Kuon was honestly baffled, and slightly concerned at the growing anger on her younger sister's face. She hummed thoughtfully, turning away completely from the boiling pot. "Oh, are you still mad that I invited that lovely Miss Saenoki to join us for dinner the other night?"

The occult-loving Aiko's mouth twitched, but other than that, there was nothing bu the usual stoic tone. "Without my consent, but this isn't about that."

"...Calling your school's teachers to check how well you were progressing?"

Purple eyes blazed. "This is far more serious, Kuon." By now, the younger woman recomposed herself, back to that cold expression and attitude that Kuon wished would be vanish from her young siter indefinitely. "You have some explaining to do."

"I do?" The older white-haired woman was genuinely puzzled by the confrontation. Kuon couldn't recall doing anything today or recently that would incite such behaviour.

Aiko shook her head, clearly exasperated by the innocence. "Dammit, your naivety knows no bounds." The elder sibling tilted her head, blue eyes showing nothing bt honest confusion. Frowing heavily, Aiko thrusted her hand between them, revealing the item she held.

An item which caused Kuon to pause.

"Where... did you find that?" She asked softly, staring with now saddened eyes at the life watch held in her sister's hand. Her features dropped considerably, at a fast pace Aiko sincerely didn't expect from the usual calm and cheery Kuon Niwa.

"Where it shouldn't be in the first place." The younger sibling inclined towards the nearby door, to where Kuon's room was located. Purple eyes focused on Kuon, intently watching her as though seeking out any deception. "I spotted it while passing by, your door was open. Would you mind informing me as to why such an item was in your room?"

The watch in question laid peacefully on Aiko's patient palm, no numbers currently displayed, to the older sibling's immense relief. Yet Kuon inwardly chastised herself for the recklessness, it was one of those times where she allowed her own peace of mind to get the better of her, the false reassurance that everyday will go without anything bad occurring.

Or in this case, awkward.

"How embarrassing." Kuon murmured sheepishly, a smile returning to her pale mouth, reaching out for the item.

Yet Aiko was having none of it, swiping the watch away from reach with purple eyes narrowed heatedly at the meek woman. "Don't even try to embarrass your way out of this one, sis." The younger sibling snapped, expression betraying more annoyance for a moment. "Why do you have a life watch in the first place? You are aware of what these things are for, correct?"

"Perfectly." Kuon nodded calmly, hand outstretched for a gesture of offering. That only incited Aiko's eyes to narrow further. "Could I please have that back, Aiko?"

"After you explain why you have one."

"I fail to see how that's-"

"Significant? I think it is." Obviously she wasn't going to stop until her questions are answered. "Clearly, since it's absent from your arm, this is the same watch you've been wearing since your twentieth birthday, am I correct?"

Some small part of Aiko wished she'd say no, but Kuon slowly nodded anyway, her warm expression betraying nothing.

"You'd only wear this if you were certain you're dying, am I right?"

"Aiko..."

"Answer me." The younger occult fanatic snapped again, her own expression breaking from the stoic expression for a brief moment.

Yet Kuon's own was less subtle. Those warm blue eyes now reflected Aiko was certain she didn't wish to see at all.

Sorrow.

Some part of her mind urged her to visibly, but years of trained composure stopped Aiko from displaying such a weakness. Her voice was treasonous enough. "Kuon... What aren't you telling me?"

At the soft yet demanding tone, the elder sister clasped her hands behind her, smiling rather sweetly and in all honesty. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out anytime soon..."

 _No..._

Now her own eyes betrayed Aiko next, the purple orbs reflecting shock and a tinge of horror. "How... How long...?" The occult fanatic dared inquire, feeling her grip on the life watch slipping.

How Kuon answered so casually was sickening, shrugging meekly. "Probably a few years, or most likely ten to eleven months."

Something cold struck through Aiko's core, her disgust for her successful hard-working sister tearing awaya piece by piece at the revelation towards the short life span she might have left.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out this way-"

"Yet I have anyway." Aiko's teeth gritted, disbelief and pain echoing her raised tone. "Only by accident I now find out my sister is going to die sometime soon!"

Kuon flinched, and opened her mouth.

"Don't even try to excuse yourself out of this one." Aiko cut her off sharply, the emotions she felt rolling off her tongue. Never in her life would she act this way to anyone else but her own flesh and blood. "For years, you've kept me in the dark on this, thinking I'd be better not knowing. And now look where's that led us!"

"Aiko..."

"Don't 'Aiko' me, I'm sick of you treating me like a damn child!" Both her hands clenched tightly, her body now visibly shaking as every piece of composure was slipping away. Aiko wasn't going to let her sister have the last word. Her tone leaked in accusation, irritation and hurt. Yes hurt! "How long did you plan on keeping this from me? Did you believe I would break down crying at the news? Did you think I wouldn't handle it, the impending death of my own sister?!"

This time, Kuon remained silent, eyes averting in sadness and shame from Aiko's angered and pained gaze.

"I've lived in this apartment, envying and despising you for your success over everything, even in the occult arts." AIko spat out in disgust, effectively slamming the life watch on the counter beside her. Kuon winced, and the younger sister felt her own voice break as the reality of it all finally hit her. "And now... I hate myself for it..."

For a while, silence overtook the room, neither occupant of the apartment saying anything, avoiding each others eyes in their own shame and self-loathing. They both knew no one was truly to blame here, not even Kuon, who evidently had her sister's best interests at heart. And it hurt Aiko deeply to have treated her older sibling this way, with the news of her impending death approaching at a rapid pace.

Aiko couldn't honestly imagine a world without the kind and warm smile of Kuon Niwa...

Then, at a sudden touch of warmness, the younger sibling stiffened at the thing arms embracing her for comfort. The soft-hearted naive Kuon clearly desired nothing bu the comfort and love of her own sister, despite Aiko admitting she despised her.

"No matter how much you hate me." Kuon spoke softly, somberly with her chin resting on Aiko's stiff shoulder. "I will always love you, dear sister, and I have never regretted our time together."

That was the complete breaking point.

"...Damn you, Kuon." A single tear escaped Aiko's right eye, as she patted her dying sister's back in comfort. The life watch completely forgotten. "You should have told me from the beginning."

"You'd be more happier not knowing."

"No." Aiko objected softly as they broke apart, purple sorrowful eyes meeting blue warm ones. "I'd be more happy with you staying alive."

A soft smile graced Kuon's pale features. "Then let us spend time together like the old days then, enjoy each other's company while we still have time left. Shall we?"

A lump formed in Aiko's throat, yet she nodded anyway with a forced smile of her own. "If you promise to stop recommending things for me this time around."

The elder sister giggled quietly. "That might be hard to do."

Strangely, AIko had no problem with that.


End file.
